Seven - Traduction
by Baaldr
Summary: Série de 7 One-shots mettant en scène différent personnage, chaque chapitre ayant pour thème un des 7 péchés capitaux. Traduction de la fanfiction écrite par Existence555 et faite avec son accord.
1. Chapter 1

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 1 : L'envie**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut a tous ! Cette publication est pour la compétition du Nombre Magique auquel j'ai décidé de participer , C'est très simple, Sept thèmes m'ont était donne, je vais donc écrire un chapitre pour chacun de ces thèmes, en les reliant avec les sept péchés capitaux, et donc pour ce premier chapitre, le péchés sera « l'envie » et le thème « La vie est une peine de mort » , J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce chapitre a propos de Harry, Faites moi savoir comment c'était en reviewant :).**

**Note du traducteur : Bonjour a tous ! Ici Baaldr, il s'agit de ma première expérience d'écriture et surtout de traduction, alors soyez gentil, je ne suis pas un crack en français (loin de la), cette traduction a été approuvée par l'auteur. Je suis ouvert a toute critique constructive concernant mon travail alors n'hésitez pas.**

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf,

Les mémoires de Rogue lui ont confirme une peur qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps, il devait mourir.

Bien sur, il avait toujours sut qu'il devrait mourir, Après tout, toute personne vivante doit mourir un jour, Lui en particulier, en avait été proche un nombre incalculable de fois déjà, cette pensé ne lui apportait donc aucune crainte.

Mais alors, pourquoi Harry était aussi énerve ?

Il connaissait la réponse, au plus profond de lui, pendant que ses penses se tournaient vers ceux qu'il aimait, C'était très claire, Ils seraient alors libre Ron pourrait vivre a nouveau, Hermione pourrait lire encore plus de livre, Ginny pourrait voler le plus loin possible. Ils pourraient tomber amoureux et avoir une famille, avoir des rêves.

Lui ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait rien avoir,

Il devait mourir.

Harry été énervé , mais finalement, c'était juste pour un petit moment.

Tous ce qu'il pouvait se permettre aujourd'hui, c'était une horrible et douloureuse combustion de l'intérieur, Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'opportunité pour vivre ne voulait pas dire que les autres ne pouvait en avoir.

Alors Harry quittât Dumbledore avec seulement une seul pensé, Aujourd'hui, il avait des vies a sauver,

Et un seul moment de jalousie n'allait pas changer ça.

**Note de fin de chapitre : Concernant les chapitre suivant, ils sont en cours de mise en page (on va dire comme ça), la traduction est finis pour les 5 chapitre suivant, il ne me reste qu'as les améliorer et les recopier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 2 : La gourmandise**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant La gourmandise, le titre sera "Le favoris"**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici le second chapitre de 7 Péchés, en espérant qu'il vous plaisent, j'ai tente de faire de gros effort au niveau de le grammaire et de l'orthographe, n'hésitaient pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)**

**Réponse**** au review:** **Meleserpentard : le dernier est l'orgueil merci pour la review et effectivement, la phrase est un peu bizarre :)**

"Je veux une autre tarte a la mélasse!" Cria Dudley, brandissant son bras boudiné en l'air.

"Tu n'en a pas encore eu assez ?" Lui répondit Harry "Ça va faire ta quatrième part, et en plus tu n'aimes même pas la tarte a la mélasse"

"Non... mais toi oui!" ricana Dudley "Et tous ce que tu peux faire c'est me regarder Potter, n'est ce pas papa ?"

Dudley sourit avec amusement alors qu'un autre plat de dessert se posait devant lui.

"C'est exact" Répondit Vernon, acquiesçant.

"Mon Dudlinouchet aura toujours tout ce qu'il voudra" ajouta Pétunia "Il est notre garçon préféré"

Les Dursleys se retournèrent vers un Harry stoïque, en souriant moqueusement.

"Il va tomber malade a force de se gaver vous savez" Les prévins Harry.

La bouche de Dudley étant trop pleine pour qu'il puisse répondre, sa mère ne put rester sans rien faire alors que son Dudlinouchet se faisait insulter, spécialement par Harry.

"Absolument aucune manière" Reniflât Pétunia hautainement.

"C'est ce qui arrive au enfant sans parents" Le raillât Dudley

Harry ne répondit rien, au lieu de ça, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter a chaque bouchée Dudley avalât. Apparemment, la chance fut avec lui car Dudley se mit a mâcher de plus en plus doucement.

"Maman" Gémit Dudley "Je ne me sens pas très bien"

"Qu'as tu fais a Dudley ?!" S'exclama Pétunia pendant qu'elle tapotait le dos de son fils.

"Je n'ai rien fait du tout!" Protesta Harry "Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis tout a l'heure"

Pétunia secoua la tète et regarda son mari pendant qu'elle essayait toujours de reconforter Dudley, qui semblait de plus en plus nauséeux.

"Je ne tolérerais pas c'est monstruosités sous mon propre toit!" Menaça Vernon "Mon garçon, toi et tes..."

Avant que Vernon ne puisse finir sa phrase, Dudley vomit le contenu de ses assiette sur la table. Vernon et Pétunia accoururent pour être sur que leur fils allait bien. Tous ce que pu faire Harry fut de grogner.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé" gémit Dudley " Je mangeais et je me suis tous d'un coup senti bizarre!"

Pétunia et Vernon intervinrent avec de multiples explications, toute plus ridicules les une que les autres, et bien sur, toutes mentionnaient Harry. Cependant, le petit garçon âgé de 8 ans concerné n'écoutait rien de tous ça, il ne pensait qu'a une seul chose.

Apres tous, il était sur qu'il n'y avait q'une seul chose qui aurait pu rendre Dudley malade aussi rapidement, La Magie.

**Note de fin de Chapitre : Et voila, j'ai été un peu plus long a le faire mais j'y suis arrive, concernant les autres chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas commence a leur mise en pages, il faudra donc attendre un peu. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 3 : La Luxure**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant "La Luxure", le titre sera "La visite d'un ami"**

**Note du traducteur : Une très longue absence de ma part… Le temps me manquait, la motivation aussi, un peu, mais je suis repartis, au moins pour c chapitre. Je ne promets rien du reste, années du BAC oblige, je tiens à consacrer un maximum de temps à mes études ^^**

"Bonsoir Lily" Saluât James.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se lever de son bureau, sur lequel elle écrivait son essaie de Potion avec acharnement.

"Comment est-tu arrivé ici Potter ?"

Elle semblait irritée, mais James la connaissait trop bien pour y faire attention.

"J'ai mes secret" lui rétorqua-t-il, "Superbe pièce que tu as là. La préfète-en-chef a énormément d'espace et un si beau lit, je suis sûr qu'il va nous servir plus tard"

Lily ne lui envoya qu'un regard exaspéré, auquel James répondis par un simple clin d'œil en retour.

"Si tu ne comptes pas me dire _comment_ tu es arrivé ici, tu pourrais au moins me dire _pourquoi_ tu es ici".

"Un ami n'a-t-il plus le droit de faire de visite impromptu ?" demanda James, "Je suis blessé que tu sois aussi dure, Lily".

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, son souris s'élargissant à chaque pas.

"James" rigola Lily. "Tu es absolument ridicule"

"Cela voudrait dire que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser là tout de suite ?"

En réponse, Lily croisa ses jambes en lui souriant innocemment et lui répondit : "Je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment, j'espère que tu le sais".

James se pencha doucement jusqu'à être face à face à la regarder dans les yeux, Lily eu presque un frisson en sentant la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau.

"Je n'ai pas demandé ce que tu pensais de moi, _Evans_," Il chuchota la suite "Ce que je t'ai demandé c'est si tu voulais m'embrasser "

Sa main reposait désormais sur ses hanches, ses pouces traçaient de léger cercle sur sa peau, Lily s'y abandonna finalement.

Et elle l'embrassa.


	4. Chapter 4

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 4 : La Paresse**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant ****"La Paresse", le titre sera "Pourquoi moi ?"**

**Note de Traducteur : (Re)Bonjour à tous, j'ai pris le temps de vous faire un second chapitre, histoire de m'excuser de la longue absence… Donc voilà le 4eme chapitre ^^**

"Hermione, tu dois te lever maintenant" soupira Ron, la secouant doucement.

Sa femme se tourna de l'autre sens en gémissant.

"Mais je n'ai pas envie !" se plaignit-elle, encore endormie.

"Tu n'as encore jamais manque un seul jour de travail de ta vie, mon ange"

"Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi enceinte de ma vie !" Répliqua Hermione "Ne me fait pas y aller, Ron ! J'ai une réunion importante et notre fille n'a pas arrêté de donner des coups de pieds durant _toute_ la nuit, et tout ce que j'ai envie en ce moment, a part de rester pour _toujours_ dans mon lit, c'est des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue… _Mais on en est à court ! Il n'y en a plus aucune !_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive à _moi_ précisément…

A ces mots, Ron s'assit doucement sur le lit a cote d'elle tout en lui caressant le dos gentiment dit.

"Tout d'abord, tu appel à ton travail et tu prends ta journée, ensuite je suis désolé, Hermione, _désolé_ que notre fille t'ai autant embêté et finalement, penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laisse sans dragées surprise ?"

Il retira alors un grand sachet de dragées surprise du tiroir de sa table de nuit, dès qu'elle les vit, la tête d'Hermione s'illumina d'un coup.

"Oh Ron !"

Elle tenta de prendre le sachet des mains de Ron, mais celui-ci les éloigna vivement.

"Pas si vite" dit-il "Tu dois d'abord aller au travail aujourd'hui Hermione, tu me l'as dit en plus, tu _dois_ y aller. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'annuler puisque nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu iras. Tu es vraiment _brillante_, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu des fois…"

Il ralentit sa tirade quand Hermione renifla.

"Tes lectures m'endorme à chaque fois" rigola Ron, remettant les bonbons là où il les avait pris. "J'imagine donc que je te dois des excuses aussi, mon ange."

Il l'emmitoufla tendrement dans les draps puis l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir.

Hermione, presque endormie, sourit. Demain, elle devra des comptes pour avoir manqué la réunion, mais aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, elle prendrait son jour de congé.


	5. Chapter 5

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 5 : L'Avidité**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant ****"L'Avidité", le titre sera "Il y a cinq ans"**

Alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un s'approcher de sa cellule, Grindelwald sourit.

"Bonjour, Albus" dit-il, sans même tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu. "Tu es enfin venu pour me libérer ?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

"Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?"

"Je connais ta démarche" lui répondit-il "J'ai entendu cette même démarche il y a de cela cinq ans, avant que tu ne me plantes un couteau dans le dos.

"Nous avons pris des chemins diffèrent il y a longtemps maintenant, Gellert"

Grindelwald finis enfin par se retourner vers son ami d'enfance, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu as raison" Admit il "Mais si nous sommes si diffèrent, pourquoi être venu ici ?"

"Je ne devrais pas"

"Ils t'appellent de nouveau" gloussa Grindelwald "Mais pourquoi les as-tu besoin _maintenant_, tu possèdes déjà l'un d'eux, et tu es considéré comme le plus grand sorcier au monde"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" demanda-t-il, ignorant la question.

"J'en sais assez, mais rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, vieux frère, je ne le réalise que maintenant"

Dumbledore agrippa les barreaux de la cellule de Grindelwald et lui ordonna,

"Dis-moi ce que tu sais"

Il soupira et se recula, pouvant ainsi poser sa tête sur le mur noir et froid de sa cellule.

"Je ne vais absolument rien te dire, pour ton propre bien"

"La dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire quelque chose pour le bien de quelqu'un, des innocents sont morts" lui rappela Dumbledore, "Ne crois pas que tu en sais mieux que moi, alors dis-moi ou sont les deux autres"

Pendant sa tirade, la main de Dumbledore s'agrippa à la Baguette de Sureau, à cela Grindelwald secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider Albus" soupira-t-il, "Tue-moi si tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas me convaincre de te dire quoi que ce soit, je sais maintenant que les hommes comme nous ne devraient pas accéder a autant de pouvoir"

"Je ne suis en rien comme toi !" tonna Dumbledore, de grandissant, dominant Grindelwald de sa hauteur.

"Pour l'instant non" le corrigea-t-il, "Tu pourrais maitriser les reliques bien mieux que moi, mais ça ne serait pas sage, même pour toi, d'essayer d'échapper à la mort"

Dumbledore pris quelque seconde à se calmer avant de se remettre à parler.

"Je pourrais changer le monde"

"Tu ne te rappel pas que je l'ai change moi aussi ?", "Le pouvoir est enivrant, je le sais mieux que tout le monde. Je pense cependant qu'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, améliorera le monde d'une meilleure façon qu'Albus Dumbledore, le Maitre de La Mort ne le pourrait jamais. Ne laisse pas l'avidité te corrompre"

Dumbledore tenta de répondre, mais se contenta de refermer sa bouche et de regarder son ami d'enfance pendant un long moment

"Cinq ans t'on définitivement change"

"Pour le meilleur" agréa-t-il. "Je suis un repentis"

Dumbledore acquiesça, relâchant son emprise sur sa baguette. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il ait raison, il avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées"

"Je reviendrais" déclara-t-il, se retournant pour partir.

"J'espère bien que non"

"Au revoir, vieux frère"

Ne jetant pas un seul regard en arrière, il quitta Nurmengard, pour ne jamais y retourner.


	6. Chapter 6

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 5 : La Fierté**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant ****"La Fierté", le titre sera "Alors c'est ainsi"**

**Note de Traducteur : Avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction… Je suis content d'en être presque arrive (enfin) au bout :D**

George et Percy étaient assis dans un coin sombre du Chaudron Baveur depuis maintenant cinq minutes, mais aucun des deux n'avaient décroché un mot.

"Ok" dit Percy, brisant le silence "Ou est Fred ? Va-t-il encore apparaitre de nulle part pour me faire peur ? Ou alors tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre peut être ? "

"Fred n'est pas la" soupira George, "Je t'ai dit que je voulais que l'ont parlé seul à seul"

"A propos de quoi ? Je crois avoir été claire quant au fait que je ne voulais parler à aucun de vous"

"Alors pourquoi être venu ?"

Percy détourna le regard et George souris a cette petite victoire.

"Ecoutes, Maman pleure tout le temps… Normalement on serait heureux qu'elle soit aussi distraite et qu'elle ne nous coure plus autant après, mais ça ne va pas, ça ne va _vraiment_ pas"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

A ses mots, les points de Georges se serrèrent.

"Mais tu n'en as vraiment _rien_ à faire ?" demanda-t-il doucement "On ne t'en voudra pas si tu avoues que tu as eu tort, tu sais, on est une _famille_"

"Pourrais-je vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de la famille. J'ai des décision par moi-même à faire"

"Je comprends ça ! Fred et moi gérons une entreprise contre l'avis de Maman, et ça ne se passe bien, aucun problème. Tu travail au ministère, ça ne se passe pas bien, il y a un problème. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal d'avoir faut des fois.

Percy le foudroya du regard.

"Il peut y avoir du changement, il vient de l'intérieur, parce qu'il n'y en a pas encore ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas du tout"

"Oh putain" jura George "Apres _tout_ ce qui s'est passe, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Fred m'avait pourtant prévenue que ça ne servait à rien de venir"

"Aucun de nous deux n'auraient dû venir" ricana Percy, se levant "C'était une pure perte de temps"

George se leva aussi et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

"Alors c'est ainsi"

"C'est ainsi"

Et il s'en allât sans dire un seul mot.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 7 : La Colère**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant ****"La Colère", le titre sera "Que la partie commence"**

**Note de Traducteur : Et voici le septième et dernier chapitre de cette traduction, je suis content et je dois le dire fière de l'avoir fini, je vous retrouve bientôt pour peut-être une nouvelle traduction !**

"Où es-tu, petit ?!**" **cria Bellatrix. "Je vais te trouver !"

Neville se cacha derrière un mur, la baguette prête au cas où elle le trouverait. Il haletait suite à la course effréné qu'il venait de faire, il avait perdu le compte des insultes qu'il avait enduré depuis le début de la bataille.

"Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? Rigola-t-elle. "Les enfants aiment jouer à ce jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'en montrer moi des _jeux_, Mon Petit Londubat"

Alors qu'il entendait le son des pas de Bellatrix se rapprocher, Neville retint son souffle.

"Je t'ai trouvé !" s'exclamât-elle

Elle s'avançât vers Neville avec un sourire mauvais, envoyant sans relâche des jets de lumière mortels à son encontre, il arriva à tous les éviter, il n'arriva cependant pas à rester debout et tomba à la renverse"

"Ne connais-tu donc pas les règles du cache-cache ?" lui demanda-t-elle, Neville s'éloigna en rampant pour éviter ses attaques, "Quand on te trouve, tu _perds_ !"

Avec un tir bien place, Bellatrix immobilisa le corps du jeune Griffondor.

"C'est maintenant que les choses se compliquent" soupira Bellatrix "Dois-je te tuer ou alors te faire rejoindre tes parents ? Une aile complète pour la folle famille Londubat ! Tu n'aimerais pas ça ?"

Neville tenta en vain de bouger sa main, pour lui jeter un sort, a tuer, faire n'importe quoi… mais il était paralysé.

"Tes parents vont-ils au moins pleurer quand ta chère grand-mère leur diront que tu es mort ?" lui demanda-t-elle "Savent-il au moins qui tu es ?"

Le corps de Neville trembla entièrement pour combattre les effets du sort de Bellatrix. Dans un mouvement très fluide, sa baguette se retrouva contre sa gorge.

"Personne ne pleurera ta mort" lui dit-il.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour incanter les mots de la morts, il sentit son corps trembler violemment. Neville cligna des yeux, quand il les ouvrit complètement, il se retrouva dans son lit, face à sa femme, ayant l'air très inquiète.

"Ca va mon chéri ?" demanda Hannah "Tu étais en train de t'agiter dans tous les sens, j'ai pensé que te réveiller était la meilleur chose à faire"

"Juste un cauchemar"

"Mais ça va mieux maintenant, tu peux te rendormir"

Neville acquiesça et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir un sommeil plus paisible. Malheureusement, dès qu'il se rendormit, un caquètement familier commença à retentir à ses oreilles.

"Que la partie commence, Mon Petit Londubat"


End file.
